


Real Estate

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, buying houses, gavin needs a new house man, realtor!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin needs to find the perfect home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Estate

"So I'm sure you'd love this house. Has just the right amount of space for a young man like you and! And one extra bathroom for extra measure." The man smiled brilliantly. Almost blinding the younger man as he thought over the purchase of his first place.

"Well, it's bloody fantastic." He mumbled. The accent flowing freely out of his mouth. "And its location is ideal." He turned around in the room as if to inspect it all at once. "Would you think there are any better houses out there, Jack?" 

The man chuckled. He couldn't pass up the opportunity of selling a house of greater value to his customer but he had to be honest. "Honestly this would be the safest bet for you, Gavin." His voice was sincere. "Considering you're already buying on a budget. Going to any house that may possibly be better would be too much out of your price range." He was honest. Though this business was get the best house sold of high value to your customers. Sometimes Jack just couldn't follow. Especially since his customer was really fucking adorable.

Well, adorable was an understatement but he knew what he had meant. He watched his client look around the house. Noticing how once again it didn't seem the lad cared for his hair too much. It was sticking up at odd places and would never be tamed as Gavin ran a hand through the sandy hair.

"So, this is my best bet?" Gavin turned and Jack felt his heart beat slightly faster as he locked gazes with green eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you Mr. Free." Jack told him with a smile.

"Sold then!" Gavin smiled to him and he went over to shake hands with him. "Thank you for being honest, Jack." He smiled more causing Jack to smile more also.

"Of course, Gavin." Jack told him and went to walk him over the paperwork. It took some time but finally Gavin owned his first house. He thanked Jack before they parted their ways.

The next time they saw each other was when Gavin hosted a party at his place. To celebrate that he got the house and that he was finally settled down. "Thanks for coming Jack!" Gavin opened the door to the other with a wide smile.

Jack nodded to that and couldn't help but marvel to how Gavin decorated the place. "This is nice." Jack commented and Gavin smiled more. Guiding Jack so he could introduce him to his work crew.

Ryan; the Mad King, as they called him at work for his tendency to trap cows in holes and keep animals. Causing Jack to chuckle and politely introduce him to Gavin's employee.

Though it was just a small party Jack was still having tons of fun. Partly because of the descriptions Gavin have his coworkers to explain how they were like to Jack.

Next was Michael: the boi. The Mogar that Gavin so fondly referred to was a fearless warrior in the virtual words. And his anger would put any person to death though and he was a jersey boy. With his heart as big as the sun for his lovely redheaded wife that loved cats and smiled so much it was etched onto her face. Once more it was a polite introduction from Jack to the happy married couple.

Jack laughed as Gavin told Jack one of their misadventures. "Fuck you! That's not how it happened! He is just spouting lies, Jack. Don't believe this fucker. Now this is what really happened." Michael had interjected and told the story correctly. It earned an adorable pout from Gavin that Jack was happy to see.

Next they moved over to someone who seemed to be the sober one of the whole company family so far. He was just drinking some soda and was referred as X-Ray from Gavin. The Puerto Rican that inhabited the office and was Gavin's partner in crime fighting.

"Yeah but I beat your ass every time in Call of Duty!" Ray had laughed causing Jack to smile to Gavin's squawk.

Though Gavin's sounds were clearly not liked by most; for their annoyance most likely, they made Jack so much happier than he had been the second before. He'd admire Gavin as he spoke about his coworkers or the fans. He'd bounce in place with a wide grin plastered on. Slowly Jack would smile back as though Gavin was contagious and Jack felt like he was.

"I have to thank you again for suggesting this place, Jack!" Gavin kept smiling as his name made him snap out of his gazing.

"Mm of course Gavin." Jack's eyes crinkled at the edges from so much smiling.

Next they headed over to Geoff. The dad that had so kindly offered to go house shopping with Gavin but was declined, the father figure in Gavin's life once he moved to America. His mustache being a trademark for recognizing him in public now. Geoff Ramsey; the man's dead eyes that could make anyone else die, who shook Jack's hand and thanked him.

"I'm so glad you found Gavin such a place!" Jack nodded to the man. Wondering if he'd be the person he'd go to if he wanted some sort of blessing to date Gavin. Though it was sure he didn't need that since Gavin was a grown man.

"Of course, I'm sure Gavin is happy with it. And the light in his eyes when he saw it was pleasing to see." Jack informed Geoff which caused the waiting Gavin to flush to.

Geoff snickered to that and nodded. "Yeah his childish attitude always gets the better of him."

Jack nodded and he smiled to that. Glancing to Gavin as he spoke. "It's a nice change though." He saw the younger man relax visibly before he was pulled away from the father figure.

Gavin dragged Jack into the adjacent hallway and he smiled to Jack. "Really, I'm glad you could make it. Wanted to give you this. Don't open it till you leave, please." It was so unlike Gavin to do this but he felt that he had to. The man just sold him a house and he had to return the favor somehow.

Jack nodded to this and carried it around as he mingled about. Talking to everyone till past midnight. He said farewell and drove home. Petting a cat once he walked into his house and he shut the house.

He hung his jacket up and heard the thud of an envelope fall to the ground. Remembering who it was from prompted him to pick it up and tear it open.

**_Yeah, more thank you's but I wanted to return your kindness and your truth! So call me sometime and let's get coffee. Look forward to seeing you again, Jack!_ **

**_Gavin Free_ **

Jack's smile was so big at the words and the number written at the bottom. Quickly, he shot a text to the other with an offer of coffee the next day and he sighed in relief once it was accepted. Going to bed once everything seemed to be going right for once.

**Author's Note:**

> More Jack and Gavin will be coming your way.


End file.
